There is proposed a system (information processing system) in which, when an operation device having a light emitting member (light emitting portion) provided to a tip end of a stick-like main body is moved in front of a camera, the position of the light emitting member is recognized in a captured image by a game machine main body (information processing apparatus) connected to the camera, and, based on the position, execution of a program such as a game is controlled (see Patent Literature 1 below). According to such a system, by moving the position of the light emitting member of the operation device, it is possible to perform such control that moves the position of a cursor, the position of an object in a virtual game space, and the like, thereby enabling a remarkably intuitive user interface to be realized.